(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable winch for vehicles, and in particular, to an improved structure of a cable winch with respect to the structure of planetary gear and clutching planetary gear, wherein the cable winch is rigid and secured.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,086 entitled “Structure of a Cable Winch Used in Vehicle” issued to the present applicant discloses, as shown in FIG. 1, a cable winch having a rolling cylinder component 20 having one end being mounted with a gear speed-reducing device 30 and the other end being mounted with a motor 40 so as to transmit the power of the motor 40 to the rolling cylinder component 20 by the gear speed-reducing device 30 allowing the rolling up of the cable 21. The gear speed-reducing device includes a control button 31, a transmission shaft 32, a gear box 33, a sun gear 34, a plurality of planetary gear sets, a clutch and planet gear set 36 and a fastening ring 37.
One end of the transmission shaft 32 is inserted into the inner hole 312 of the control button 31 and a fastening ring 321 is used to fasten. The tubular section 311 of the control button 31 is pivotally inserted into the through hole 332 position of the gear box 33 and the protruded peg 313 is matched to the recess 333 of the gear box 33. The transmission shaft 32 is mounted at the center of the gear box 33 and the transmission shaft 32 of the gear box 33 is then mounted in sequence with a corrugated pad 38, sun gear 34, a plurality of planetary gear set 35 and the clutch and planet gear set 36. A fastening ring 37 is used to fasten the moving gear 363 at the recess 322 of the transmission shaft 32. The sun gear 34 and the planetary gear set 35 and the clutch and planet gear 36 can accept the input power from the transmission shaft 32, and the planetary gear set 35 and the clutch and planet gear set 36 are in engagement and driven with the inner circular teeth 331 of the gear box 33 to form planetary gear-reducing device 30. The gear box 33 is locked at one end of the rolling cylinder 20 with screw bolt 334 and the moving gear 363 of the clutch and planet gear set 36 is in engagement with the teeth portion 23 of the rolling cylinder 22, and the transmission shaft 32 passes through the rolling cylinder 22. The other end of the rolling cylinder 20 is pivotally mounted to the rotating shaft 41 of the mounted with a corrugated pad and a seal 44 and a screw bolt 43 is used to lock the motor 40 to the other end of the rolling cylinder 20 and the insertion hole 42 of the rotating shaft 41 is in engagement with the end terminal of the transmission shaft 32 and obtain power output from the motor 40.